沙蔭市(辐射)
Shady Sands is a small settlement in the Core Region around 2161, led by Aradesh, a multicultural former inhabitant of Vault 15. The town would eventually rise to become the most powerful faction within the Fallout universe: the New California Republic. 位置 东部五个方块，可以发现黑幕金沙 13号避难所. 背景 黑幕金沙镇市区最大“从头开始建立”后核 美国. 起源 Founded in 2142 by one of the groups emerging from Vault 15, it was jump-started using the GECK,Scmikey.msg which allowed the dwellers to establish a self-sufficient community and erect adobe buildings. In the 2240's, the small settlement grew and expanded, forming one of the most influential cities to emerge in the mid-23rd century, the New California Republic. Fallout era By 2161, it was a small, thriving, completely self-sufficient community, as they managed to adapt some of the wasteland soil to support crops, (primarily corn and cabbage), drill a well to provide them with water and even establish a brahmin herd. They kept mostly to themselves and proved large enough to deter most of the problems the Wasteland presented, primarily the Khans raiders and the radscorpion attacks that plagued them. Both of these threats slowly escalated, as radscorpions were becoming more and more numerous and aggressive, while the raiders seemed hell bent on bringing them excitement at any cost. Their agriculture, while managing to sustain them in the arid region, was lacking as well. These problems were alleviated by the Vault Dweller, who discovered the settlement en route to Vault 15. Initially distrusting, the inhabitants quickly warmed up to the hero as he/she proceeded to eliminate the radscorpion threat, and later rescued Tandi, Aradesh's daughter, from captivity, and possibly death at the hands of the raiders. 许多黑社会的黑幕金沙其次 法. By 2241, Shady Sands had become one of the major settlements in the Core Region, becoming the capital of the New California Republic, led by Aradesh's daughter, Tandi. 美联社字符 * Katrina - town greeter * Seth - entrance guard * Ian - recruitable companion * Tandi - Aradesh's daughter * Aradesh - leader * Razlo - medical practitioner * Razlo's Wife * Jarvis - ailing due to a radscorpian attack * Curtis - farmer 笔记 * The town is typically the first settlement after Vault 13's caves that most players visit, due to its location along the path between Vault 13 and Vault 15, the vault the player is advised to travel to at the start of Fallout. * If you encounter a traveling merchant outside of Vault 13, he will explain that he is traveling to Shady Sands, and asks if the player would like to be escorted there. * Two of Fallout's "talking head" characters, Tandi and her father Aradesh, reside here. * The two children running around town may end up facing each other and become unable to move. If this happens in front of Razlo's house, you may be forced to kill them in order to interact with him. 外观 Shady Sands appears in Fallout. By the time of Fallout 2, it has grown and expanded into the capital of the New California Republic, later being mentioned by Argyle in Fallout 3, and again in Fallout: New Vegas. Gallery Shadysands.jpg|People of Shady Sands Fo1 Shady Sands Pillar.png|Pillar of Inscriptions Fo1 Shady Sands Well.png|Town well Fo1_Shady_Sands.png References de:Shady Sands en:Shady Sands (Fallout) es:Arenas Sombrías fr:Shady Sands (Fallout) hu:Shady Sands it:Shady Sands ja:Shady Sands pl:Cieniste Piaski pt:Shady Sands (Fallout) ru:Шэйди Сэндс (Fallout) uk:Шейді Сендс Category:城镇 Category:New California Republic Category:辐射地点 Category:Fallout: New Vegas mentioned-only locations Category:Shady Sands